A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Black Pepper Moon
Summary: Puck and Meghan take a trod to escape some bloodthirsty recaps, and end up in Ferryport Landing. What will Meghan discover about Puck's past, and who will be there waiting for him? WARNING: Not a very happy story. SHIPS: A little Puck/Meghan, a lot tragic Puck/Sabrina. RATED T for tragedy, mild language, and talk of violence/slightly disturbing incidents.
1. Through the Trod

**Puck and Meghan take a trod to escape some bloodthirsty recaps, and end up in Ferryport Landing. What will Meghan discover about Puck's past, and who will be there waiting for him? WARNING: Not a very happy story. SHIPS: A little Puck/Meghan, a lot tragic Puck/Sabrina. RATED K+ for tragedy and talk of violence.**

**Hey guys! So I wanted to read some crossovers of ****_The Iron Fey_**** series and ****_The Sisters Grimm_**** series (they both have a Puck, what's not to love?), but sadly, I only found one. It was great though! (If you're interested, it's "Where were you?" by Queen of Air and Darkness) So I decided to write my own.**

**It's set sixteen years after the end of book 9 of ****_The Sister's Grimm_****, but gives the story a different ending than the epilogue. In accordance to ****_The Iron Fey,_**** it's somewhere within the first book. I'm too lazy to explain when exactly. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh and ignore the implication that ****_Iron Fey_**** takes place in like 2029. I just wanted to get the ****_Sister's Grimm_**** years right, according to a timeline I found online.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own neither the ****_Iron Fey_**** nor the ****_Sister's Grimm_**** series, let alone the characters used in this story.**

**Sorry that explanation was HUGE. Well, hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Hurry up, the trod's not far! Come on Meghan, you can run faster than that, you're half fey!" Yelled the red head over his shoulder.

"Well...excuse me...for being...half human!" I snarled back. As much as I could snarl while running, out of breath, from a pack of angry redcaps. Puck just had to go provoke them for no good reason. And if you were wondering, 'because they looked at me funny' does not count as a good reason. In front of me, the trickster dashed between trees with incredible speed. I knew I was the only thing keeping him on the ground. Puck looked back and forth as he ran, as if he were unsure to go. That got me a bit panicked.

"Do...you even...know where you're going!" I yelled frantically at his back. He turned, giving me a half smirk, half worried glance over his shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, I got this. I'm the prankster king. Escape routes are my specialt-"

He cut off, doing a double take at a clump of trees as he whizzed past. After a 360 turn around, the faery grabbed my wrist and together we ran into them. I could hear snapping jaws and annoyed growls as the redcaps closed in on us; then suddenly, silence. I was laying on my back, panting. I closed my eyes, trying to slow my heart rate.

"They won't...follow us...will they?" I asked between breaths.

"No, not here," he said quietly, in such an un-Puck way that I turned to look at his face. He was sitting next to me, looking around with a strange complexion. The look on his face was so distant, so...sad. It made me wonder. That was when I realized my hand was still in his. I flushed slightly and quickly pulled apart. Puck didn't seem to notice. I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants. He followed suit. We stood in silence for a few moments. I stared at him. He was still lost in thought.

"So where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around for the first time. We were at the edge of some woods bordering a meadow. It seemed around midday, and extremely cloudy. It would probably rain soon. Not far off, I could make out a two-story house on a small hill speckled with trees. I shaded my eyes and squinted, but beyond that, I couldn't really make out the scenery. Puck turned to me and let out a big grin. Now that was more like him.

"Welcome to my home away from home, Ferryport Landing." He smiled.

"Fairy what? What's that?" I had never heard the name before.

"Oh, it's a small town in upstate New York, known for housing various characters from Grimm's fairy tales, and the Grimm descendants themselves," he said, seeming very pleased with his explanation.

"No way. I mean, I get the whole 'fey' thing, but storybook characters?"

"It's true! Though I don't think many of them live here anymore. Come on, there's some friends I want you to meet." Puck began walking towards the house, practically skipping. I followed, wondering who these 'friends' were. I was looking past the house, trying to make out the blurs in the distance when all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground.

"OW! Puck!" He had stopped dead in his tracks, and hadn't even moved when I walked straight into him. I got up and brushed myself off again.

"Thanks for the warning, jacka-" I stopped, seeing his expression. He had gone pale. That was the first time I had seen genuine fear on Puck's face.

"Is something wrong?" If there had been danger, he would have been ready, weapon out, in fighting stance. This was different. It was more like dread.

"Puck?"

"They couldn't have...I haven't been gone that long...no...that's impossible...they were fine when I left…" he trailed on and off, mumbling quietly to himself. He began an unsteady walk back towards the woods, to a patch of trees that jutted out closer to the house than the rest of the forest. After a moment, I followed, unsure of what else to do. I had never seen Puck so distraught. I was worried. Up ahead, I tried to see where he was heading. All there was were three large gray stones at the base of the aforementioned clump of trees. As we got closer, realization dawned on me. I was looking at headstones. My pace slowed. His sped up. I watched as he walked back and forth in front of the stones, reading them. Over and over again. Until finally, with a cry of anguish, he dropped to his knees in front of the leftmost grave, head in his hands.

"No no no no not her. I didn't even say goodbye. I'm such an idiot! This can't be right, she was supposed to be immortal now! Canis wrote her name in the book and everything! Goddammit Grimm, what happened!" He yelled into his hands. Was Puck...crying?

I ventured close to the headstones and read them off to myself.

_Basil Grimm, 1932-1994_

_Beloved father and husband._

_'How often when we are comfortable, we begin to long for something new!'_

_~ Jacob Grimm_

I moved on to the middle stone.

_Relda Grimm, 1935-2014_

_Beloved mother and grandmother._

_'Count your night by stars, not shadows. Count your life with smiles, not tears.'_

_~ Italian Proverb_

I reached the grave in front of Puck.

_Sabrina Grimm, 1998-2013_

_Beloved sister, daughter, and friend._

_'I go, I go; look how I go, swifter than arrow from the Tartar's bow.'_

_~ William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Who were these people? Their names were unfamiliar to me and yet seem to mean so much to Puck. I realized that until now, I'd never seen him really care about anyone but himself. And maybe me. But this was different. He was lost. I had to bring him back. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Puck...who were these people? Were they important to you?" I asked softly. He raised his head and looked towards the girl's grave. After a moment he spoke.

"Yes," he choked out, "when I had no one, the old lady took me in. She gave me a home. The girls came many years later. The small one who bit her palms and ate everything. She made me laugh. And then the blond one who wanted nothing to do with me. I constantly pranked her. I don't know why I did it, I didn't hate her. Well, maybe at first, but...we grew on each other. I think...I think she was the first girl I ever...loved. Sabrina...why...how could she leave like this?" He moaned, and his head dropped back to his hands.

I was taken aback. Puck's first love? And she died so young… I pondered the thought of this mischievous young boy falling for this girl. She must have been quite something to have been able to handle this guy. I thought sadly. Suddenly I realized something Puck had just said.

"Wait, Puck, did you say girls? What happened to the other-"

"Puck, is that you? Is that really you?" A soft voice from not too far away asked.

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't my best writing. It sort of came out of nowhere and did it's own thing. Kind of OOC and dramatic, I apologize for that too. I'll probably have a couple more chapters and be done with it. I just wanted to put that out there. Please review so I know what to change/how to continue/if anybody actual read it! **


	2. An Old Friend

**Note: PLEASE take the time to complete the poll on my page! Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: IDONTOWNEITHERSTORIESORANYOFTHECHARACTERSUSEDGOSH**

_"Puck, is that you? Is that really you?" A soft voice from not too far away asked._

We whirled around to find a girl standing there with what seemed to be an old Great Dane. She was dressed in all black with an umbrella to match, staring at Puck with big, wet eyes. She couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen, with wavy brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was quite cute, but had such a broken look in her eyes it made my heart hurt. Was this the other girl? I turned to face him. He looked back at the her with a melancholy smile.

"Hey, marshmallow," he said to the girl. His voice nearly broke, and he looked on the verge of tears. I was in shock. I've seen so many of Puck's expressions, always sly and mischievous, or happy and fun. But the looks I had seen him give today...he was almost a different person.

"Puck, you came back," she said through her sobs, "I knew you'd come back someday, I knew it." The girl was full on crying now. Puck quickly strode over to her and held onto her as she cried. She clenched onto him and cried even harder. This was getting stranger by the second. Puck, the prankster king, comforting a little girl? Puck pulled back and looked at her face.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you, Daphne. You've lost the pig tails, huh? But...aren't you supposed to be, you know...in your twenties?"

The girl, apparently named Daphne, laughed a bit, drying her face on her sleeve.

"Well, I'm an Everafter now, remember? It seems to have slowed my aging quite a bit, but hasn't completely stopped it. It may just be due to my magic use; Baba Yaga trained me a little after I joined the Coven. And yeah, I did drop the pig tails. It makes me feel older." She sniffed a bit and took a deep breath, trying to control her emotional outburst. She looked down at her dog and smiled.

"Remember Puck, Elvis? We haven't seen him in a while," grinned Daphne.

"Elvis!" Puck said enthusiastically as he bent down to pet the dog. Elvis licked the fey's hand and wagged his tail. Puck seemed like he wanted to ask about the dog, but decided not to.

"Slobbery as ever, I see," he commented as he shook his hand free of the slime. That was when Daphne seemed to notice me for the first time. The first look I got was one of surprise, then question, then...hurt? I wasn't quite sure, but she didn't seem to like me very much.

"Puck...who is that?" Daphne asked quietly. He turned, suddenly remembering I was there. Another strange look passed over his face. But I had seen this one before; whenever I heard the name Ariella. It was guilt. It left as quick as it came, but I knew it had been there.

"Oh, right, introductions. Daphne, this is Megan, she's a half human daughter of Oberon. I'm in charge of looking after her. Megan, this is Daphne, my...old friend."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. I felt a bit hurt, for some reason, but I wasn't rude. On the other hand…

"Is she why you left? Puck...she looks so much like her…" Daphne trailed off, hurt and betrayal written all over her face. Her eyes were wet again, but she refused to cry. The tear streaks down her cheeks had already dried. It made the girl look almost sadder, in a way. Puck just stared at the ground. Daphne wiped her eyes again and walked over to face me, holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I don't usually act like this. Today has been...hard. It's nice to meet you too, Megan," she smiled genuinely, showing her dimples. I smiled again and shook her hand. Daphne took a deep breath and turned to the red head.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened," she said, obviously trying hard to keep her cool. Puck raised his head, looking distraught. After a moment, he nodded. Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's take this inside," she said as she motioned towards the house.

"Finally," said Puck as he turned towards the building, "I'm going home."

**Really short chapter, more of a fill in. This fic isn't really long in general I guess...**

**Please review so I know what's up! Should I continue? How? Anyone you want to see in particular? Any fics you want me to write in the future? What did you eat for breakfast? What's your opinion on hedgehogs? Is anyone actually reading this? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
